


Be My Valentine

by tebtosca



Series: Holiday Boys Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Holidays, J2-as-Kids, Kid Fic, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, kid!J2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6-year-old Jared and Jensen spend Valentine's Day in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

"C'mon up and choose your Valentine's Day card," Ms. Harris says. She smiles and Jared can't help smiling back because she's super pretty. 

She smells good, too, but Jared doesn't think he's supposed to be sniffing her, so he keeps that to himself.

Chad and Tommy are the first ones on their feet, and they run so fast to the front of the class that they almost knock Genny down. Genny starts tearing up, but Ms. Harris strokes her hair and lets Genny snuffle into her shirt as Ms. Harris tells Chad and Tommy to stop being such rascals.

Jared looks over at Jensen, who is still sitting at his desk as still as a statue. He's looking at Jared with those pony eyes, which look even bigger behind his thick glasses. 

"Aren't you gonna get a card, Jensen?" Jared asks, and gets a pleased tingle in his belly when Jensen's face turns pink and his spots start glowing.

"I'm just the new kid, Jared. I don't know nobody," Jensen replies, and Jared has to lean over to hear him because his voice is so soft.

"You know me!" Jared replies, making a face that makes Jensen laugh with delight. 

Jared sure likes making Jensen laugh.

"Come on, Ms. Harris will be sad if we don't take one." Jared jumps up from his seat and tugs down his new Thundercats shirt that he got when Uncle Jeff came home a month after Christmas. He starts skipping over to the front, looking back over his shoulder a few times to make sure Jensen is following him.

Jared gets to Ms. Harris' desk and takes a look at the boxes of cards laid out on it. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jared," Ms. Harris says, leaning over to tuck a stray piece of hair over his ear. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ms. Harris," Jared echoes, giggling when she bops him on the nose.

"Time to pick a card. Maybe you'll like the G.I. Joe one? Or maybe Thundercats, like your shirt?"

Jared's just about to reach out for the second one when he sees it -- the perfect card. He sucks in his breath so hard that his head feels dizzy.

Ms. Harris sees which one he ends up choosing and looks at him in surprise. It only lasts for a second before she's patting him on the head again and telling him he made a great choice.

Jared heads back to his desk, clutching his card to his chest so Chad and Tommy can't see it. He peeks over at Jensen, who has just reached the desk and is talking to Ms. Harris, who has knelt down to hold his hands as he whispers to her.

Jared's real glad that Jensen got to be in Ms. Harris' class, not just because he's maybe, kinda, sorta hopefully Jared's best friend, but also because Ms. Harris knows how to listen when a kid finds it too hard to say what he wants to say out loud.

Jared's still thinking about what he wants to write on the card when Jensen comes back to his seat. He looks over at Jared and smiles shyly, before grabbing his pencil and starting to scribble in his own card. He must be concentrating real hard, because Jared notices how his tongue pokes out the side where his tooth is missing. 

Jared giggles over that, and Jensen looks up at him with pink cheeks before returning to his writing.

Jared suddenly knows exactly what he wants to write, and finishes the card, before slipping it in the matching purple envelope.

"Okay, everyone!" Ms. Harris says, clapping her hands to get their attention. "As soon as you finish, you can exchange cards or give them to me and I'll hand them out to the right people. If you are writing them out for your Mom or Dad, don't forget to put them in your backpacks to take them home."

"What if mine is for you, Ms. Harris?" Mikey exclaims, and Ms. Harris shoots him a smile so wide the little indentation in her cheek pops out.

"Well, then, that means you have good taste in Valentines, Mikey!" she replies and everyone laughs and claps their hands.

The classroom starts bustling as kids start exchanging cards and chatting happily. Tommy goes over to Genny and hands her a card with a sorry-looking face, and Genny beams as she takes it and opens it. It's pink and glittery, and she giggles as she gets sparkles all over her green dress.

Jared takes a deep breath, getting himself ready to give his Valentine their card.

"Jensen--"

"Jared--"

Both boys laugh and look down at the cards in their hands bashfully. Without any more words, they exchange the envelopes and start ripping the paper open.

Jensen's entire face lights up when he sees the My Little Pony card that Jared picked out for him. He opens it slowly, reading what the simple words Jared wrote on it.

_Jensen -- You are better than any pony I coulda got. From your friend Jared_

Jensen's eyes move like he's reading it a few times, and then he holds the card to his chest like he wants to hug it. He shakes his head a bit, like Jared does when he's in the pool and gets water in his ears.

"Open yours," Jensen says simply, still hugging the card like Chad's gonna steal it if he puts it down.

Jared does, ripping open the orange envelope to pull out a Scooby-Doo card that says "I Ruv Roo" on the front cover. That makes Jared laugh and when he looks up he sees that Jensen's face is bright pink, but he looks happy.

"I know you like dogs, so I thought..." Jensen trails off.

"It's perfect," Jared cuts him off, wanting to make sure Jensen doesn't think he doesn't love it.

 _You're perfect,_ Jared thinks, but doesn't say it. Like sniffing Ms. Harris, he doesn't think it's something he's supposed to say out loud.

Luckily the year, like them, is still young.


End file.
